tbtmafiafandomcom-20200213-history
Kallie
kallie is a player of TBT Mafia. They have played in 27 games, hosted 5, and coached in 2. Games played Main *TBT Mafia - Townie *TBT Mafia II: Mafia Strike Back - Townie *TBT Mafia VI: Faithful June - Town Paramedic *TBT Mafia VII: Animal Crossing Mafia - Coward *TBT Mafia XI: Person of Interest - Townie *TBT Mafia XII: Mean Girls - Town Doctor *TBT Mafia XIII: XCOM: Enemy Within - Town Doctor *TBT Mafia XIV: Majora's Mask Redux - Mafia Goon Mini *TBT Mini Mafia XI: Frozen - Godfather (Cory's replacement) *TBT Mini Mafia XII: Portal - GLaDOS and her Deadly Neurotoxin - Town Doctor *TBT Mini Mafia XIII: Bird Mafia II - Attack of the Ostrich - Retired Arsonist *TBT Mini Mafia XV: Pokémon Colosseum - Detective *TBT Mini Mafia XVII: Kissing to be Clever - Townie (DarkOnyx's replacement) Experimental *''Currently none.'' Nub *''Currently none.'' Unofficial *TBT Unofficial Mafia III: Tom's I'm a Cop You Idiot - Town Detective *TBT Unofficial Mafia V: Sunleth Waterscape - Townie *TBT Unofficial Mafia VII: Cell Mafia II: Stuck in Testing - Mafia Goon *TBT Unofficial Mafia X: Olympus - Townie *TBT Unofficial Mafia XII: I'm a Gunsmith You Idiot - Town Veteran *TBT Unofficial Mafia XVI: Factions - Townsperson *TBT Unofficial Mafia XVII: Ryan's Third-Party - Scientist *TBT Unofficial Mafia XVIII: Transformers - Town Doctor *TBT Unofficial Mafia XX: Mafia Disconnected - Mafia Detective *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXI: Jonas Brothers SS3 - Townie *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXII: Russia Today - Miller *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXV: Seven Deadly Sins - Lust *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXX: Greek Cultists - Townie (modkilled) *TBT Unofficial Mafia LXIV: Imprison the Criminals Mafia - Townie Games hosted Main *''Currently none.'' Mini *''Currently none.'' Experimental *''Currently none.'' Nub *''Currently none.'' Unofficial *TBT Unofficial Mafia IV: Partners - Posts *TBT Unofficial Mafia XIX: Madoka Magica - Posts *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXIV: Bravely Default Mafia - Posts *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXIX: DA: I - Posts *TBT Unofficial Mafia LII: Tarot - Posts Games coached *TBT Nub Mafia III: Captain Flint's Gold - Posts *TBT Nub Mafia IV: Hijinks in Sugar Rush - Posts Other games Replacements Main *TBT Mafia XI: Person of Interest Mini *TBT Mini Mafia XVII: Kissing to be Clever Experimental *''Currently none.'' Nub *''Currently none.'' Unofficial *''Currently none.'' Observers Main *TBT Mafia VIII: Dark Lord Ascending *TBT Mafia IX: The Apocalypse *TBT Mafia X: The Honnō-ji Incident *TBT Mafia XV: The Siren's Call Mini *TBT Mini Mafia V: Cell Experiment * TBT Mini Mafia VI: Tribal Attack *TBT Mini Mafia VII: Bioshock - Unrest in Rapture * TBT Mini Mafia VII: Pleasure Cruise *TBT Mini Mafia X: And Then There Were None *TBT Mini Mafia XIV: My Little Mafia Experimental *''Currently none.'' Nub *TBT Nub Mafia I: Twitch Plays Newbie Mafia * TBT Nub Mafia II: On The Run * TBT Nub Mafia III: Captain Flint's Gold * TBT Nub Mafia IV: Hijinks in Sugar Rush Unofficial *TBT Unofficial Mafia VI: Mafia Carnival *TBT Unofficial Mafia VIII: I'm Makar You Idiot *TBT Unofficial Mafia IX: Ryan's I'm a Cop You Idiot *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXVI: Meme Mafia *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXVIII: 1984 Mafia *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXXI: Smash Bros Mafia *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXXIII: Mafia Mafia *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXXV: Reindeer Mafia *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXXVII: Game of Thrones - A Crown for a King *TBT Unofficial Mafia XXXVIII: Scummy Awards *TBT Unofficial Mafia LVIII: Korean War Scummy Awards Nominations This player has been nominated for the following TBT Scummy Awards: *''Currently none.'' Won This player has won the following TBT Scummy Awards: *''Currently none.'' Category:Modkilled players Category:Coaches Category:Players Category:Hosts